Love Vs Blood
by ryekerb
Summary: This story is a rewrite of my first Love vs Blood because I didn't like it. It takes place right after all five darkness rising, when a cybertronian carrier ship was detected on the computer Jazz and Smokescreen are on it and they pick up another bot on the way but she was in stasis lock. She has a long history with Optimus and Ratchet. She has a brother and he's the cons spymaster


**I didn't like how my first chapter looked like or how I worded everything so I'm rewriting it. I'm so sorry to , RaisingHeartExelion, and guest Yodanose for not updating this story. I'll try to do best by finishing this book as an apology.**

 **:** ** _private com-link :_**

 **:** _bumblebee talking_ **:**

~ _spark-bond_ ~

^family-bond^

: com-link :

 ** _Chapter one: Seeing you again_**

The blaring alarm from the computer in the main room started, indicating some type of energy signal moving. Ratchet typing quickly to detect what was moving that triggered the alarms, while Optimus Prime and the other surrounded him.

"It's a Cybertronian carrier signal." Ratchet stated out loud. "I'm setting up communications." Then voices could be heard, but they weren't clear enough to understand.

"This is Autobot Omega outpost one, Identify yourself." Optimus's command.

"This is Jazz reporting from the Apophis carrier, with Smokescreen and a bot that we picked up about ten plants back in stasis from the cons, name unknown." Jazz reports.

"It's good to hear your that your still with us Jazz. What's your ETA?"

"Well we are about to enter the atmosphere, so maybe an hour if I don't lose control or in the next half hour if we're crashing. It's this a place we are suppose to land at so I can at least crash in the right direction.?"

"We'll send you landing coordinates and meet you there." The Prime said while Ratchet started typing again and the line went dead.

"You three should go and pick up the children. Ratchet and I will meet with the new arrivals."

With that Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee transformed and drive out of base to pick up the children. The two remaining bots opened the ground bridge to the coordinates Ratchet sent to Jazz.

As the ground bridge closed behind them they looked up to the sky as a booking sound was heard from the Apophis as it came crashing down.

"I swear Jazz has never flown a ship or a carrier no matter how many times he said he has." Ratchet huffed.

Optimus lightly smiled at Ratchet, then looked back towards the carrier as it got closer every minute. The carrier started to right itself when it was only seconds from crashing head first into Earth. Its landing gear tore into the land as it crashed in front of them.

It skid to a stop finally and a few seconds later the bottom latch opened letting Jazz and Smokescreen to be seen coming down the ramp.

"Well we crashed a little faster then I thought we would." Jazz said looking at the carrier.

"That was awesome!" Smokescreen said punching his fist in to the air.

Ratchet huffed and walking past them to find the Autobot in stasis.

"It's good to see you again Optimus." Jazz said walking towards the Prime.

"It's good to see you as well Jazz, and you must be Smokescreen." Optimus stated as the two stopped in front of him.

"Wow your Optimus Prime!" Smokescreen said excited, "I mean he's _the_ Optimus Prime!" looking at Jazz.

"I know Smokescreen." Jazz said rolling his optics.

"It's such a great..." Smokescreen started but was interrupted by Ratchet coming out of the carrier with a bot in his arms.

"She's still alive some damage to her frame that look old, but she'll live."

"I've never seen her before. When we found her she was already in stasis lock. The cons were just starting to look aboard her ship but we got her out before they even noticed us." Jazz said looking at the femme in Ratchets arms.

"We should head back before the Decepticons show up and for her to be looked over properly in the med-bay." Ratchet said looking towards Optimus.

Optimus nodded his head lifting his hand to his audios with two fingers activating his com-link to base.

:Arcee have you returned to base?:

:Just got back. Need a Bridge?:

:Yes, arrival coordinates if you would.:

With that the link went dead and a swirling green/blue vortex was in front of them. Ratchet having the femme in his arms went first closely followed be Smokescreen, Jazz, and Optimus going through last. Ratchet left to the med-bay ignoring everyone's questions.

"Whoa new bots!" Miko said excited, running up to Jazz and Smokescreen. " I'm Miko, who are you guys?"

"I'm Smokescreen."

"Jazz, so your what inhabit this planet?" Jazz asked poking Miko in the stomach.

"Hey! That tickles don't do that." Miko said pushing his finger away.

The med-bay doors opened and Ratchet walked out heading towards some of his tools.

"I'm going to be awhile repairing her left side, so no one is aloud in the med-bay unless your dieing."

"Will she be okay?" Smokescreen asked.

"She'll be fine, just checking her wiring in her left arm and getting the dents out." With that he walked into his med-bay stopping anymore questions to be asked as the doors closed behind him.

"Where is Raf and Jack?" Optimus asked looking for the two boys.

"Jack got sick half way through school so he's at home with his mother and Raf had a family thing to be at after school." Miko said.

" Hmm… well since your the only one here would you help Jazz and Smokescreen find a Earth vehicle mood?"

"Yay! Come on Bulk well go to the cliffs by the highway."

Bulkhead picked up Miko putting her on his shoulder. Starting up the ground bridge to the coordinates close to the highway. Waking through the bridge Miko already started asking tons questions to the new bots.

 ** _In the Med-bay_**

Ratchet was sitting beside the berth fixing the bots armor on her left arm. When he had the plating fixed to his liking, putting his welder back in it place where he keeps his tools. Knowing she would wake soon he stayed in the med-bay working on fixing his tools that broke because of Bulkhead. A half hour went by until he heard the ground-bridge open so he poked his head out the door to see if someone was leaving. Optimus was going through the ground-bridge.

 ** _: Where you going? :_** Ratchet ask Optimus.

 ** _: The computer picked up something in a forest. :_** Optimus replied.

 ** _: Be careful the cons have been more active lately. :_** Ratchet said then cut the link going back into the med-bay.

He walked over to the bot that was slowly waking from stasis and checked the welds he did. Seeing that they looked fine he decided to work on her wiring that looked torn in her arm. Carefully he fixed and put the wires back where they belonged. Fifteen minutes later he was finished but no more then a second after he fixed the last wire he jumped back as her whole frame shifted and changed and she was wake.

"Orion!" She yelled out, looking around wildly until her optics landed on Ratchet. "Ratch where are we?" She asked still panicked.

"Bug!By the AllSpark, your alive!" Ratchet yelled hugging her.


End file.
